Speak Now
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: I wish I hadn't done that but this is my last chance-Mikan Sequel to "If This was A Movie"


"Speak Now"

AU: Sequel ~ xD. Well, I'd like to say thank you for those who reviewed on my previous one-shot which was titled "If This Was a Movie". Your reviews were really helpful in motivating me. So thank you very much. ). And if there are grammatical and spelling errors. Please do Notify me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. ) I own the plot.

Enjoy!

A_D_V_A_N_C_E

M_E_R_R_Y

C_H_R_I_S_T_M_A_S!

Mikan's POV

Hey! It's me Mikan! You still remember me right?

I just knew that I was the heiress of my deceased grandma's company, the Sakura corp. and since I'm still under training, my parents are taking over it for the mean time.

What? You were thinking on how am I now?

Well, I'm doing well but I still haven't move on. How can I? I love him more than he deserve. How can I forget _that _person when he created so many memories to remember? You're asking me who is that? Now you're acting clueless. Natsume of course!

I do wonder if he ever thinks about me. How he felt when I'm gone forever.

I'm just confused of myself. Why do I still love him when he left? When he had hurt me? When he had used and played with me? I might be very smart in almost everything. The only thing that I'm stupid of is Love. Love, an amnesia in which were I forget that there are 2.8 billion people in the world.

I stared at my ceiling, thinking what I could do today.

_I never heard silence quite this loud!_

_Now I'm standing alone in a cro—_

"Hello?" I picked up my phone

"Oi, Idiot" A cold stoic voice said

"Yes Hotaru? And I am not an idiot!" I answered

"Whatever, I'll pick you up 3 pm at your house today, and wear a dress" She said as she hung up

"What for? Dang it. Why'd you have to hung up?"

I looked at my clock, it's 11 am. I guess I still have time shopping.

I grabbed my car keys and went to the mall.

A dress. Hotaru said a dress right? Hmmmm… Where could I find a cute dress?... Think.

I roamed around half of the mall, and I still can't find a cute dress. But, I should not give up. Who knows what'd Hotaru will do to me if I wore that stinkin dress again. –shivers-

I roamed around and a dress caught my attention. It was just so cute! I think I'll take this dress.

Well, the dress was just simple, It's a pink tube. Uh, Light pink, actually. And there's a matching belt.

After I bought the dress, I immediately went out of the shop and headed towards the exit.

As I reached home, which was 2:36 pm already, I dressed up. I let my auburn hair do it's thing. I put on light make up that matched my dress. Put some earrings and a bracelet. I looked at the wall clock. 3:05.

3:05? Oh gosh! Hotaru's gonna kill me!

Wait. You don't know who's Hotaru yet? She's my best friend since diapers. She loves money. She usually blackmails people who dared to make me cry, that's why I love her. She's the one who can put a smile on my face when everything just turned wrong.

I went outside my house and saw Ruka's car.

Ruka you say?

Ruka is Hotaru's beloved boyfriend. He is really cute and kind. I could see it through his eyes that He loves Hotaru more than anything else in the world. Those cerulean eyes that could make Hotaru blush was like magic! Hotaru never blushed, not until she met Ruka. Ruka is also Natsume's best friend, actually.

"Hey guys!" I said as I got in the car

Hotaru went near me and flicked her fingers to my forehead.

"What was that for?" I yelled as I rubbed the injured forehead and pouted

"That's because you're 5 minutes late" She said nonchalantly

"It's just 5 minutes! Anyway, where are we going?" I asked

"To someone's wedding, Sakura" Ruka answered

"Whose wedding? And stop calling me Sakura, Ruka. Call me Mikan" I beamed

"That's for me to keep and for you to find out Mikan" Ruka answered me

"Fine" I said as I pouted as he chuckled

After 20 minutes drive, we arrived at the church.

I could see a lot of well known people, the Koizumi's, the Ogasawara, The Nogi's, The Imai's and the Hyuuga's.

Hyuuga's! So It means.. Natsume's here?

I looked at Hotaru and it seems she knew what I meant but she declined my request.

I seriously want to leave here. Dang it.

Hotaru grabbed me going to find seats and luckily we found one.

We waited for 15 minutes before they started the ceremony. I saw the bride, walking down the aisle with her gown shaped like a pastry. She was undeniably beautiful, her strawberry blonde hair was eye catching.

As she reached to the altar, I saw her groom. He has raven hair and a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes. Wait a minute, Raven hair, crimson eyes. T-that's Natsume? Getting married with that girl?

Why did Hotaru bring me hear? I thought she knew that it'd ache my heart even more. I'm going to tear up now.

Hotaru sensed this, She went near me and whispered "This is your last chance to get him Mikan".

I looked at Hotaru and she looked at me with amethyst eyes which was telling me that this is gonna work.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" The preacher said.

There's a silence. This was my last chance.

I stood up with shaky hands and everyone had horrified looks while looking at me, even though they gave me that look, I was only looking at Natsume.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl Natsume! You left me, and even though you did that I still loved you" I said while closing my eyes.

I wished I hadn't done that but this was my last chance.

Suddenly strong pair of muscular arms hugged me; I opened my eyes and it was Natsume hugging me.

"Hey, I didn't say a single vow, so glad you were around when they said speak now" He said and love was in his eyes.

He grabbed my arm and led us out of the church.

We went to a Sakura Tree and sat there.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" He said Out of the blue

"Why did you leave me?" I asked

"Because that bitch I was about to get married was forcing me to marry her or if I don't she'd put you in danger" He said

"But now, No one can harm you because I'm here. I'm here to protect you. I love you Mikan. And I would like to ask you a hand in marriage." He said as he kneeled down in front me

He reached something from his pocket. A ring! The ring I always wanted to have when someone proposes to me. How sweet could he be?

"Would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" He said with so much passion

"YES" I said with so much enthusiasm.

He slid the ring on my finger and gave me a kiss.

The month after that we exchanged our vows in the church.

3 years after we decided to combine the Hyuuga industries and the Sakura company into one.

We even have 2 little angels, Named Mika and Natsuki.

My message to all you girls there, don't be afraid. Speak now! Who knows that, that person you loved will be gone forever in your life before you know it. Love means never having to say sorry….

So this is my life. Not all of it. I'm just telling you the climax.. Haha. Anyway, Don't forget to speak now!


End file.
